


Three Simple Words

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft gathers the nerve to say those three simple words.





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Brave

Mycroft sighs, puts down his pen and leans back in his chair. The assignment he's working on should have his undivided attention, but he cannot concentrate. He, of all people, who has honed his brain to razor sharpness cannot find it in him to push past this mountain he's made from a mole hill.

_You can do this, Mycroft Holmes._

He has faced so much in his life already. Handled so many truths, and more importantly, lies for the good of others. He can do this for himself. In true Mycroft fashion, he has listed the pros and cons. He has predicted the response will be favorable. Still, once the words are out there he cannot retract them. Would not retract them even if he could.

_So much changes, yet remains the same._

He hears who he needs to speak to puttering in the kitchen downstairs. Getting ready for the classic film noir they promised to watch together in a few minutes. How could someone who enjoys such timeless classics as much as he reject him?

_God, you're dawdling Holmes!_

He heads down when he hears his name called. His future happiness is not predicated on their love of film noir, but of each other. He just needs to say what's in his heart to the most important person in his life right now.

“Myc?” Concerned eyes see his face as he enters the family room and pauses the film.

_Be brave Mycroft, it's just three simple words, correct?_

“Mummy, I'm homosexual.”


End file.
